Rivendell High School
by Sky Magic
Summary: High School is never easy, but with the fellowship, everything gets harder. Amriell isn't paticuarlilly found of Rivendell High, but she doesn't hate it. But, everything get's wierder when a certain elf comes to Rivendell High escpecially for Amriell a no
1. Fledgling

A/N: None of the Lord of the Ring characters are mine and so on and so forth. This is a Lord of the Rings in high school, a more modern one, not totally old fashioned. I was really bored, so it think that's it. This is an alternate universe (I don't think they have high schools in Middle Earth.)  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
P.S. Sorry about the sucky summary. I suck at them.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"What's wrong with this picture?" I asked, Carmen, one of my friends. We were standing in the locker bay, while numerous freaks, we just call them freaks, we're the real freaks, stood around and made out.  
  
"I don't know," Carmen replied. "Maybe it's because they just can't take it outside?"  
  
"Maybe it's the fact that they're lemmings!" I screamed.  
  
"That could be it," Carmen replied. "Oh shit! I need to go to class!" she screamed and hurried out of the locker bay. I just stood around, it was my free period.  
  
At the moment, I bet you are wondering, who I am. Me, I'm an elf by the name of Amriell. I'm not the most popular (cough cough) girl in the school. Maybe that's an understatement. I'm not the most hated, yet. I have your average elf looks, blonde hair, blue eyes, blah, blah, blah. I have a problem with the popular girls, they get on my nerves.  
  
I walked up to the library and sat down at the usual table, next to Katherine, my human best friend. "Hello," I said and picked up the incredibly thick book that I needed to read for History.  
  
"Hi," she replied cheerfully. "Didn't you need to go to the counselor's office and pick up your fledgling?"  
  
"Oh, crap," I exclaimed. Fledglings are the people who come in, midyear, and need to be shown around. I grabbed my stuff and ran to my room. I threw it on my desk and ran out.  
  
About two minutes later I ran into the counselor's office. "Sorry I'm late!" I said, panting.  
  
"Amriell, this is Legolas Greenleaf, I expect that you will show him around," the counselor said. I don't even know her name, funny.  
  
I looked over the elf. Yes, he was attractive and if I knew anything, the lemmings would be swarming all over him. He seemed like the kind of guy that would fit right into the popular crowd, something I had never tried to do. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and a slender form. How ever, he looked as excruciatingly vain and maybe a bit arrogant.  
  
"I'm Amriell," I said, offering him my hand to shake.  
  
"Legolas," he replied.  
  
I motioned for him to follow me and walked out of the room. "May I see your schedule?" I asked, holding out my hand. He dropped the scrap of paper into the palm of my hand and followed me. Room B2 and he's going to have the same exact classes as me, I whined to myself.  
  
I walked into the boy's wing, help me, and walked to room B2. "Here's your room, your stuff's already been put here by someone," I said and turned around.  
  
"The best drinking fountain is on the second story, but don't bother going there unless you have time, the seniors can get nasty," I mentioned. We were all juniors, darn it. The seniors have all the privileges and fun. I took him on a tour of the school and then, after a moments thought, showed him my room. "If you need anything, just stop by. I'm awake until around twelve and I wake up around six and I'm a light sleeper, so finding me is never hard. You may need to have one of my friends get me; I'll probably be reading. Just tell them that I told you to tell them that if I am 'unavailable' to go steal my book. It works most of the time," I told him. "Anything else you want to know?"  
  
"No, thanks," he said and shook his head.  
  
"Hi," Katherine said, walking up to us.  
  
"Hi," I replied. "Legolas, this is Katherine, she's a friend of mine. Katherine, Legolas," I said.  
  
"Hey," he said. "I better get going." He took off.  
  
"Ooh, lucky girl," Katherine told me. "You got the cute fledgling. Has he asked you on a date yet?"  
  
"No, why would he?" I asked, throwing up my arms in the air as we walked into my room.  
  
"One, because you're nice, two because you're pretty," Katherine mentioned as she sat down on her bed. "Must I go on? Three, because you're smart, I think that's enough now."  
  
"I'm pretty?" I asked, sitting down in the chair next to my desk and pulling out my book. "I'm pretty? Since when was I pretty?"  
  
"You've always been pretty," Katherine muttered.  
  
"And since when was I nice?" I asked. "If you asked any of the lemmings, they would tell you I'm a sarcastic, cynical, antagonistic bitch."  
  
"That's just how you act around them. You're really very nice. You just don't know it," Katherine replied, standing up to come and look over my shoulder.  
  
"Whatever," I muttered and started reading. Lemmings are the popular people who, generally don't like my group of friends, just wanted you to know.  
  
***  
  
"Hi," I said, sitting down next to Katherine and Carmen. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Katherine replied. "Except that Niphredil is very interested with a certain fledgling of yours."  
  
"Oh, there goes any chance I had," I muttered and looked down. Niphredil was the most popular elf in school, and I hated her. I could beat her up anytime, if I wanted to, but I didn't. I scanned the lunchroom and saw Legolas sitting with Estel, Boromir, Faramir, and Éomer, his roommates.  
  
"Hey, what did I miss?" Denera asked, another of my friends.  
  
"Well, Amriell's dream boy is, at the moment, practically claimed by Niphredil," Carmen said, grinning.  
  
"He is not my dream boy!" I said through clenched teeth. "He's just a fledgling."  
  
"Oh, so, what's his name?" Denera asked.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf," I said.  
  
"Oh, the prince of Mirkwood," Denera said simply.  
  
"Prince?" I squeaked. "No one ever mentioned that!"  
  
"It's funny when you squeak like that," Carmen said.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Is this a table of five year olds or is it just me?" Denera asked Katherine.  
  
"I heard that," both Carmen and I said at the same time.  
  
"I think we might be," Katherine said, staring at Carmen and me.  
  
"I don't get you people," I said, heading out. I walked to our room and walked into the bathroom after grabbing my pajamas. I stripped off my clothing and climbed into the shower. I sat in there for a while, thinking.  
  
If there was anything I hated, it was falling in love with someone I didn't even know. I didn't think it was possible to, all you know about is their looks, and in the grand scheme of things, how much do looks matter?  
  
"Amriell! Are you trying to drown yourself?" Denera screamed, pounding on the door. I had washed my hair five times, at least.  
  
"Just washing my hair," I yelled back.  
  
"Does it take that long to wash your hair?"  
  
"Yes," I replied, turning the water off and stepping out.  
  
"How many freaking times do you want need to wash your hair?" Katherine asked when I walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Enough times until it's clean," I muttered.  
  
"Elves are really vain," Carmen commented.  
  
"I knew that," I snapped. "I'm an elf, remember?"  
  
"I was talking about you," Carmen said.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of," I said to myself. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
  
A/N: What do you think? Should I continue it? Should I scrap it? Should I just sit here and ask "should I"s all night? Review, that's what the little button at the bottom of the page is for.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	2. Classes

A/N: I guess I'm back, people like it, so, here's the next chapter. And just letting you know, Estel is Aragorn by another name.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
Disclaimer: (which I always, never fail, forget at the first chapter) I own Katherine, Rivendell High, Denera, Carmen, and, of course, I (Amriell.)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I woke up when a pillow came crashing down on my head. "I'm up!" I yelled.  
  
"Really? I never noticed," Denera said, throwing her pillow aside. "I didn't think you would want to miss breakfast."  
  
"I think I'll actually skip breakfast and stay here," I said, getting up. "See ya."  
  
"Are you trying to starve yourself, Amriell?" Denera asked. "You're already skinny enough."  
  
"No, just resting," I said, grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt.  
  
"Whatever, but you better have lunch," Denera said and headed out the door.  
  
I took a short shower and then started getting ready for school.  
  
I was brushing my hair when someone knocked on the door. "Good grief," I said under my bread. I didn't think that anyone of my friends would need to knock. They were supposed to have a key, and besides, it wasn't even locked. "It's unlocked!" I yelled. I didn't bother looking at who it was; it had to be one of them. "You could have just come in," I said, staring at my reflection in the mirror and fixing my hair.  
  
"I didn't think you would like it if I did," the person, who was so NOT one of my friends said. Male, familiar and, of shit, it was Legolas.  
  
"Fuck," I mumbled under my breath. I had just made myself look like a complete idiot. "Anything I can help you with?"  
  
"Yeah. I was wondering if I could follow you to the classes, you mentioned that you had the same schedule as me," he said.  
  
"Sure," I said, putting away my brush. "Do you have your stuff?"  
  
"Uh-huh," he replied.  
  
"We have fifteen minutes before we should attempt to leave, giving us five minutes to be late for leaving, five minutes to get to class, and five spare minutes just in case," I told him. "You may wan to sit down." He walked over in my corner; it had my desk, dresser and bed in it, and sat down in a chair and sank until the chair had practically swallowed him up to his waist.  
  
"I should have warned you," I said, suppressing laughter when he attempted to get up out of the chair. "The spring is broken."  
  
"Can I have some help here?" he asked, still struggling.  
  
"Yup I said and walked over to him. I held out my hand, he took it and started to pull himself up. Before I knew it, the chair was knocked over and we were both lying on the floor. Actually, I was lying on my back, and Legolas was well, um lying on me. "Ow," I commented dryly. "I think you may want to move."  
  
"Oops, I think I'm interrupting something," Katherine said, standing in the doorway looking very amused. "I'm just here to get my book, forgot it. I'll be out in a moment and you may resume whatever you were doing."  
  
Legolas and I looked at each other and then turned very red. "Katherine, it's not what it looks like," I said, sighing and pushing Legolas off me.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"An accident," I replied pointing at the chair.  
  
"Like I'm supposed to believe that," she replied and walked out of the room.  
  
"That was embarrassing," Legolas said.  
  
"I noticed. Let's go."  
  
We walked through the halls, talking about nonsense stuff. "We're going to go have a two hour period of 'gym.' It consists mainly of archery, fencing, and riding today. You have a horse, right?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. Anything else that we do in gym?" he asked.  
  
"Sometimes hand to hand work, occasionally swimming, rock climbing, um, mostly weaponry, and that's it," I said. "I think," I added and smiled.  
  
"What if we aren't that good at fencing?" he asked, cringing.  
  
"You'll live, hopefully you won't get one of the good opponents. That would be Boromir, Faramir, Estel, Éomer, and Éowyn," I said. "Éowyn is the best girl, according to rumor, I'm the second best, I don't believe it."  
  
"Oh. What comes next?" he asked.  
  
"History mixed with language with Gandalf," I said. "My worst subject."  
  
"Is he a hard teacher?" Legolas inquired.  
  
"Yes, the hardest in the school," I said. "We have that for an hour and a half. Help, I'm going to either suffocate or flat out die in there."  
  
"That's bad, I'd be lost without you," Legolas said.  
  
"Really?" I asked. "Are you sure?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well than," I said. "What brings you all the way from Mirkwood?" I asked. "Why not just stay there?"  
  
"Father wanted me to meet more people my age," Legolas replied. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Lorien," I said.  
  
"What brings you here? It's even farther than Mirkwood," he replied.  
  
"I had nowhere else to go," I said simply, it was a touchy subject.  
  
"What about your family?"  
  
"They were," I paused, this subject hurt. "They were killed by orcs, I was the only one to survive. Me and Elinnor, that is. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn decided that it was best that I go to Rivendell, I had nothing left there, my home had been burned, my family shot, I had no friends that had not left and so, I was sent to Rivendell."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Legolas, said.  
  
"You shouldn't be, it's done, it's over and there is no changing it," I said bitterly. "Here's the girl's locker room, I need to go. The boy's is down the hall, there's no missing it. It smells terribly."  
  
After we warmed up, and Glorfindel gave us a lecture about fencing, he announced, "You need to have partners." I immediately took a step closer to Katherine, and she took a step closer to me. "I think not, Amriell," Glorfindel said, smiling (it was an evil smile! I swear it was!) "We're going to do this boy girl."  
  
I sighed and gritted my teeth, here we go again. "Estel, Arwen. Boromir, Katherine…"  
  
Katherine turned to me and whispered, "Help me."  
  
"You have my sympathy," I whispered back.  
  
"Faramir, Niphredil. Amriell, new guy-"  
  
"Legolas," Legolas and I said at the same time. There's no escaping him, is there, I said to myself.  
  
We walked off to the practice courts, where other people had already started.  
  
***  
  
After fencing, I beat Legolas five times! HA! Beat that! (Don't mind me.) After fencing, we went down to the stables. "Hello, Elinnor," I said, greeting my horse. She was a gorgeous fiery chestnut. A white star gleamed against her flame red coat on her fore head, earning her the name "Starfire."  
  
She nickered in reply and butted my chest, demanding the treat she knew was in my pocket. I giggled and pulled it out, offering it to her. I groomed and saddled her; we were all going out on a nice little trail ride.  
  
After we rode, we did archery and then, everyone was late to the next class. Legolas and I ran to the history class, "Sorry we're late!" I said, running into the room. "Glorfindel let us out late - "  
  
"Like normal?" Gandalf asked. I nodded and sat down. "You must be Legolas Greenleaf, the new student," Gandalf said, turning towards Legolas, looking quite intimidating. Legolas, took a step back, and ran into a desk. Poor guy, I thought. "You may sit in back, next to Amriell." There is no escaping him, I thought.  
  
"Don't be freaked out by Gandalf," I whispered when he sat down in the desk next to me. "He may look like he can do serious damage, maybe he can, but a teacher can't hurt a student."  
  
"That's some reassurance," Legolas whispered back.  
  
"Psst! Denera!" I hissed, Denera sat next to me. "What are we doing?"  
  
"Page 83 in the language books," she hissed back. "You better stop talking, otherwise Gandalf might break his yard stick over your desk like he did the last time you were talking." With he words, Legolas paled.  
  
"I thought you said he wasn't dangerous," he hissed at me.  
  
"Shut up!" I whispered loudly back. The lesson droned on, a completely boring one about Quenya, which I already know, thank you very much. After that, we went to lunch, and then to our math/science class. Then to our writing and reading class, and then to wilderness survival.  
  
"So, do you want to stop by tomorrow and walk to class?" I asked, Legolas when we stopped off at my room.  
  
"Sure," he said.  
  
I walked in and Denera, Carmen, and Katherine, started clapping. "Good job," Carmen said. "Now that you know him, why not ask him out on a date?"  
  
"I do not want to be Legolas' girlfriend," I said, rolling my eyes and throwing my book bag onto my bed.  
  
"Is that so?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said, nodding my head. "I'm going to dinner, I'm really hungry." There we go, day two with Legolas. Did I mention that the "Wilderness survival" class is taking a month long field trip next month (YAY! No Gandalf!)?  
  
A/N: Second chapter, what do you think? Review! The little button is calling to you! Look into my eyes @_@ I command you to review!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	3. Food Fight

A/N: I'm back! I think people like this so, third chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It was about two weeks after Legolas came to Rivendell High, and my friends had finally got me to admit that I did, uh, (like? Is like the right word? Maybe adore, or love. I think love works) that I loved Legolas. I was sitting in the lunchroom with Legolas, we had become friends (it was the closest I could get to my goal), and we were studying for the wilderness survival field trip, with Glorfindel, who planned to keep us on our feet.  
  
Something came flying out of the sky and hit my back; I think it was an orange. "Um, Amriell?" Katherine asked, staring at me. I was very annoyed and sat there; mouth tight, eyes closed and fingers tapping the table. "Does this mean that we are –"  
  
"That's it!" I yelled interrupting her. I leaned over and grabbed a roll, turning around and lobbing it at Niphredil, who had thrown the orange.  
  
"- going to be in a food fight," Katherine said, sighing.  
  
"Duck!" Denera said, grabbing Legolas' shirt and pulling him down with her as a tray went flying overhead. "Amriell! Did you really need to do this again!?"  
  
"Yes," I replied, grabbing an overripe tomato. "They started it."  
  
"Again?" Legolas demanded, still cowering under the table. "What do you mean 'again?'"  
  
"This happened two months ago and the month before that," Carmen said, grabbing a piece of cake and throwing it at the person who had squirted the ketchup on her. Within minutes, food was flying throughout the lunchroom; I don't think anyone got out unscathed.  
  
***  
  
"Another food fight!" Lord Elrond roared, pacing in front of Niphredil and I, who stood in his office. "Amriell! You have perfect grades and yet there is this!"  
  
"She started it, Lord Elrond," I said innocently, pointing at Niphredil.  
  
"I did not such thing!" she shrieked, pouting because her hair was stained with the tomato soup.  
  
"Care to bring in witnesses?" I taunted, I was right and even if I did get in trouble, she would get in more.  
  
"I-I-I- humph!" she protested, folding her arms and pouting. There was no denying that she did it.  
  
"Niphredil? Did you?" Lord Elrond asked.  
  
Niphredil stood, speechless, until I hissed, for her ears only, "tell a lie and I swear by Elbereth that I will shave your head."  
  
"I did what she says I did," Niphredil spat.  
  
"Niphredil, detention for a week. Amriell, you have detention for four days," Lord Elrond said. "You are excused."  
  
We both walked out and headed back to the girl's dorms. "Just for that," Niphredil said. "I'll see you lose Legolas. He's practically smitten with you already, I didn't think you quite realized that, but he is, otherwise he wouldn't spend so much time with a bitch like you."  
  
I stopped in front of my room and stared after her retreating back. "I'm here, I have detention for the next four days," I announced as I waked into our room.  
  
"That sucks," Katherine said.  
  
"Ditto," Carmen agreed.  
  
"It could be worse, last time I had to clean the stables five days in a row," I said, walking into the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Four days passed, four very boring, very drab days. "I need a life," I muttered quietly, lying on my bed. Just earlier today, I had sort of, well, um, uh, walked out of the library with a book about the Black Speech, one that I didn't intend on returning. I mean, no one used it and it was interesting, I wasn't even supposed to have it. I leaned over the side of my bed, and fished out the book. "This looks interesting," I said and read aloud,  
  
"Ash nazg durbatulûk,  
  
Ash nazg gimbtul,  
  
Ash nazg thrakatulûk  
  
Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul"  
  
I didn't have an idea what this meant, and I intended on finding out. "Oh, here it is," I muttered, reading down the yellowed, dry, cracking page.  
  
"On Ring to rule them all,  
  
One Ring to find them,  
  
One Ring to bring them all-"  
  
"Amriell?" Carmen asked. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Shit!" I squealed and then sat on the book. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"  
  
"You were doing something," she said, looking at me with skepticism.  
  
"I was just talking to myself," I said, smiling weakly.  
  
"Okay, whatever. Did you forget that there's a school dance today?" she asked.  
  
"Dance?" I gulped. "There's a dance? Oh, fuck! There is!" I screamed and in one fluid motion, stood up and threw the book under the bed.  
  
"You still haven't gotten ready," Carmen said dryly. "Denera, Katherine and I are ready, meet you outside in the courtyard."  
  
I took a hurried shower, washed my hair and dressed. I decided to wear the blue skirt and matching top. I applied matching eye shadow, then lip gloss, and took my hair out of the usual braid. I finally decided to put it in a bun and then ran outside.  
  
A/N: Wonder what's going to happen at the dance. Hmm. I already know, poor people. You have to wait. Review and I'll probably make it sooner, reviews motivate me.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	4. What was that?!

A/N: Wow. Ten on the second day. I should feel really special.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Katherine, Denera, Carmen and I stood in a corner, the one we had designated "ours." "I don't see why we have to come to these," I grumbled.  
  
"Because they make us dear," Katherine said.  
  
"I'm not 'dear,'" I said. "It's too stuffy and hot in here. I think I'm going to either barf or suffocate."  
  
"We'd fail history, language, and survival class without you," Carmen said. "It wouldn't be that nice of you to die on us now. Besides, you never mentioned claustrophobia before."  
  
"Well, I just did now," I muttered, fidgeting. I stood there, sipping water constantly until I snapped.  
  
"Toodles," I said, turning around.  
  
"Wait a sec!" Denera called after me. "Where did 'toodles' come from?"  
  
"Don't know," I said and sprinted off.  
  
I ran past Legolas, he was sitting with Estel and Boromir, talking. They had become friends that was my guess at least. "Hold on," I heard him toll them and then he got up and started to run after me. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
"The ceiling," I replied. "The roof, some dust, the sky, probably some clouds-"  
  
"You can stop now," he said. "I meant, where are you going."  
  
"Out," I said simply. "Claustrophobia," I added in explanation.  
  
"Mind if I join you? It was getting to hot in there."  
  
"Not at all," I replied, I stopped running only long enough to rip the uncomfortable shoes Denera had gotten me to wear, throwing them on the ground. I bounded down a grass-covered hill, taken by the joy of being free. I loved the springy green feeling of the grass under my feet. I tripped on a rock and tumbled down part of the hill.  
  
Legolas, running just behind me, tripped on me and fell down. "Ouchy," he muttered and got up, offering a hand to me.  
  
"'Ouchy?' Where did that come from?" I said, taking his hand and pulling myself.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted. "What do you intend on doing?"  
  
"Climbing a tree," I replied, walking into the woods.  
  
"In a skirt?" he demanded.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No idea, what do you plan to do in the tree?"  
  
"Sit around and look at the stars, maybe talk with you if you join me."  
  
"What makes you think I want to climb a tree?"  
  
"Don't know. You ask a lot of questions. Did you know that?"  
  
"Yes, how else would I learn anything?"  
  
"Stop asking so many questions," I growled, finding a large oak and pulling myself up onto the first branch.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll find a way to make sure that you're my fencing partner in gym tomorrow and kick your ass, in front of all the boys and girls," I replied, climbing higher into the tree. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied and hoisted himself up into the tree. "Wouldn't want that, it'd be worse than the normal beating I receive from you."  
  
"You bet," I mumbled. We were both silent until we reached the top of the tree. I found a comfortable branch and sat down. I stared up at the dark night sky, peering through the canopy to see white stars glittering brightly. "The star's are pretty tonight," I murmered.  
  
"Mmm," he replied. "They're not the only thing that's pretty."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, sitting up suddenly.  
  
"This," he said and kissed me. Not the thing I expected, not that I would ever expect someone to willingly kiss me.  
  
"What was that?" I demanded, blinking.  
  
"A kiss, you should know that. You aren't that stupid," Legolas replied smiling. I sat and blinked, like a thunderstruck deer. This is so strange; I thought when he kissed me again.  
  
"You know," I said, just realizing that I had kissed him back. "Making out in a tree isn't the wisest thing I've ever done. It's almost as bad as playing with a sword in a tree."  
  
"Really? Do you have a better place, this is quiet, and besides… it's quiet," he replied, kissing me again.  
  
"Ummmmm, I know of a nice ridge, it over looks a small lake, facing east, we could wait for sunrise there," I said.  
  
"Sounds good, do you think anyone would come by?" he asked as I started to climb out of the tree.  
  
"No," I replied. "It's a place where I go when I want to be alone."  
  
"Well then," he replied and started down after me.  
  
***  
  
I had, luckily, found the shoes and was quietly tiptoeing back into my room, it was well after sunrise. I opened the door and gently shut it behind me. "Mmm, so, Amriell's back, and look her hair is messed up. Wonder what she was doing that kept her away so long," I heard Denera's voice say, clearly holding back laughter,  
  
"What she and Legolas were doing is more like it," Carmen added.  
  
I put my fingers to my temple and turned around to face Denera, Carmen, and Katherine, all of them were grinning ear to ear, and looked ready to burst out into fits of laughter.  
  
"Smeared lip gloss?" Katherine demanded. "Do you think they were **gasp** kissing?"  
  
With that all of them burst out into fits of giggles. "That is so not funny," I muttered. "I don't ask what happened to you, Katherine, when you and Boromir disappeared. Or you Denera, when you sneak in around midnight." They both turned red, I was the only one who saw them, no one else stayed up that late normally.  
  
"So, Amriell, does this mean that you and Legolas are a couple?" Carmen asked.  
  
"No comment," I replied and grabbed new clothing. "I need to take a shower."  
  
As I washed my hair, I thought, Legolas is mine! No one, not even Niphredil can take him away.  
  
A/N: For those of you who were hoping that this wasn't such a Legolas romance story, just watch and see, things will happen (hint hint.)  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	5. Haldir

Chapter Five  
  
"Today, we are going to see how are wonderful little juniors do against the big scary seniors," Glorfindel told us, pointing to the seniors who stood across the room from us. "Fencing, archery and then we will see what we have time for."  
  
"Fuck," I muttered to Legolas and Katherine. "We're all going to die."  
  
"Fuck is right," Legolas replied and Katherine nodded empathetically.  
  
Glorfindel went down the list, pairing us up with the seniors. "Amriell, Haldir," he said. At last, I thought. Oh wait a second, Haldir? Haldir goes here? Haldir was a childhood friend of mine, our parents were good friends. I should have remembered, I was almost heart broken when Haldir went off to school here.  
  
"So, I see that Amri has finally decided to come to Rivendell," Haldir joked, using my nickname. The one only he used. I saw Legolas glare at Haldir, Legolas now might have competition. I have to say, Legolas can get really protective. But, I can take care of myself.  
  
"I didn't decide. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn decided for me, after – after my family was killed," I said, kicking out at the hurt that tried to push all those unshed tears out of my eyes.  
  
"They what?" he yelped as we walked downstairs.  
  
"Yrch killed my family," I said, starting to lapse back into my native language.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, looking slightly downcast.  
  
"Don't be," I told him, touching his shoulder. "I'm glad that you care, but tears and sadness will not bring them back, nothing will."  
  
We were both silent until we reached the courts. "Please don't tell me you can still beat me, like you always did back in Lothlorien," Haldir said, drawing his sword.  
  
"I sure don't know," I muttered. In Lorien, I beat Haldir about two out of three times; he beat me at archery two out of three times though. It took us ten minutes of fencing, hard, until I twisted my sword around his and flicked his sword of his grasp, sending it flying. "Ha," I muttered, wiping sweat off of my forehead.  
  
"You're still good, I just can't win," Haldir muttered.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it, you're a better archer," I replied. Next we went to the archery range, Haldir beat me, no surprise.  
  
At the end of the period, Haldir told me which room he was in, in case I ever wanted to stop by and say "hi."  
  
I watched his retreating back, and shook my head. As a little girl, I had absolutely adored Haldir, no denying it. I would follow him and my brother around; they both liked me and didn't mind at all. It turned out that my crush had faded, I loved Legolas, there was no denying it. I shook my head again and ran to history.  
  
A/N: Short chapter. Sorry. Look into my eyes. @_@ **Wired freaky voice** **The review button is calling! Answer it!**  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	6. Story

Chapter Six  
  
I sat in my room, by myself, thinking. ~ I really ought to tell them. But, what would they say when I told them? And who should I tell? Carmen would laugh, Denera would pretend she never heard, Legolas, who knows what he would say. That leaves Katherine and Haldir. Haldir's busy almost all that time. Katherine, I have to tell Katherine. ~  
  
I got up, I had finally decided that I needed, and would, tell someone the secret that was eating away at me.  
  
I eventually found Katherine, she was in the library, studying. "Can we talk?" I asked. "Somewhere private?"  
  
"Sure," she said and got up.  
  
***  
  
Please don't interrupt me," I said. "I don't think I'll be able to deep going if you do."  
  
"Katherine nodded and I began. "I guess I should begin with how my family was butchered and why I wasn't. I was with my family, in out home, we lived a small ways from Lorien. The orcs took us by surprise. My dad only had time to lock me in a closet, where I would be safe. I could not see, but I heard my family die, I could hear their dieing screams. Sometimes I wish I died with them, and sometimes I think that I could have saved them. Then again maybe not."  
  
"It took the elves of Lothlorien three days to find me. Three foodless, waterless, days of being locked in a closet. Oh, I forgot to say, it was the summer after my freshman year at the Lorien high school.  
  
"I was in shock for quite awhile, and yet, I never cried. Maybe it would have helped.  
  
"I didn't cope very well, I had never felt so alone in my life. Within weeks I started doing drugs, smoking and drinking. A month or so after that, I was no longer a virgin. Within half a year, I was a mess. Practically a whore, never mind. I was a whore, worse, I would sleep with anyone. My grades were failing, I was a depressed, doped up, anorexic whore.  
  
"Celeborn finally decided that something needed to be done. He sent me to Rivendell, and when I met you, Carmen, and Denera, things started to clear up and it looked like I had a future. I haven't really been honest about my past, I was so ashamed, there was nothing to be done but move on." When I stopped I looked at her expectantly. I wasn't sure what I expected, but it wasn't her hugging me.  
  
"No wonder you were so locked up inside yourself when I took you as my fledgling," she said. "I wondered why you never cried, ever."  
  
"You understand then?" I asked, softly, it was one of those times when I wished I could find those tears I had locked away from the world not so long ago.  
  
"Of course I do. Of course I do," she said. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too."  
  
"Please don't, if it gets around school, I'd be shunned, or I'd be harassed out of my mind," I said.  
  
"Let's go in then, that's all, right?" she asked.  
  
I nodded and got up, we needed to study.  
  
***  
  
"Did you hear?" Carmen asked cheerfully, bounding into our room.  
  
"Hear what? I don't hear a thing besides you and I'm an elf," I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"We're getting another person in here!" Carmen replied.  
  
"Shit!" Denera exclaimed. "Don't they think that four is enough? I mean, come on! Some seniors have their own room!"  
  
"Is it someone transferring rooms, or someone new?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Transferring schools, Elrond's daughter, Arwen," Carmen said.  
  
"Oh no," I muttered, putting my hands up to cover my face. Arwen was a relative and managed to find out about my little secret. Not that it was so little.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Denera asked.  
  
"Arwen's a relative of mine," I said, voice muffled by my hands.  
  
"Relative? Which one?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Celeborn is her grandfather and my grandfather's brother," I said.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Denera asked again.  
  
"She's snobby and popular and manages to get all the cute guys and she's been known to blackmail me," I replied, frowning.  
  
"With what?" Carmen asked.  
  
"A whole lot of shit," I said.  
  
"Such as?" Denera prompted.  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" I demanded.  
  
"Nothing," Katherine interrupted.  
  
"I need to get ready for a date," I replied.  
  
"With Legolas?" Denera asked.  
  
"Who else?" I inquired. It was now a well-known fact that I was dating Legolas, practically the whole school knew, Legolas was very popular already. Not just popular but extraordinarily cute. So cute it's freaky. Don't mind me, I think I just might go on like this for a while now…  
  
A/N: I know, I know. I mentioned Arwen already in this story, ignore that. So, people like my story! Yay!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	7. Arwen

Chapter Seven  
  
I sat in my room, part of the "welcoming party" for Arwen. She was Denera's fledgling, Valar help Denera, and Katherine nearly had to beat me with a stick to get me to agree to staying to meet her.  
  
"And this is our room," Denera said and stepped in. "This is Carmen, Katherine, and Amriell," Denera said, waving a hand at each of us. Arwen smiled at each of them and frowned when she saw me. I was sitting, slouching with my arms and legs crossed, scowling.  
  
"I didn't think you would be here Amriell," she sneered. "Still having drug problems?" Denera and Carmen glanced at me and then Arwen and then me. Katherine paled and jumped to my feet.  
  
"We need to talk," I hissed through clenched teeth, grabbing Arwen's arm and dragging her out of the room. "What was that?" I screamed once outside.  
  
"Just making simple conversation," she said sweetly. "Is it a sin?"  
  
"That subject isn't supposed to be brought up here! You aren't even supposed to know!" I shrieked.  
  
"You don't need to throw a temper tantrum," she tisked. "Maybe you should, I could spread it around the school. A friend of mine, Niphredil, would adore the idea. She's still looking for revenge."  
  
I spun around, grabbing the collar of her shirt and slamming her against the wall. "Do it, and I swear I will kill you," I snarled. The violent behavior of my past had not worn off all the way, I knew numerous ways to disarm people, render people senseless without actually hurting them, and ways to escape attack. All of those and fighting techniques. It was surprising, I was smaller than Arwen.  
  
"Father was wrong about you, you still are dangerous," Arwen hissed back.  
  
"Maybe," I said and let her go, turning around to run down the hall.  
  
A/N: Short chapter. Sorry, but it's a necessary chapter. Review! Now! Before I blackmail you (I will if I need to.)  
  
~*Sky Magic 


	8. Camp

Chapter Eight  
  
I was lying on my bed, reading. "Look, it's our good friend the bitchy bookworm," Niphredil sneered.  
  
I rolled my eyes, just my luck, Arwen brought her friends. "I'm not afraid to hurt you, I'm just running out of room to hide the bodies," I said back. "Besides, you're just upset that you lost Legolas to me." I shut my book and sprang up. "How long are you going to be here? I need to know how long I have to lock myself in the bathroom for."  
  
"Not longer than we have to," Arwen snapped. Things were getting more and more tense between us.  
  
"Oh good, then I don't have to take refuge from all the perfume after all," I said, and plopped back down next to my book.  
  
They left, leaving me, thankfully, to my book. Carmen, Denera and Katherine liked Arwen, not that I could see how. I swear she was stealing my friends, whenever Arwen and I got in a fight, most of the time, they would take her side, always, never fail. She was in my wilderness survival camp. Which meant that we would be going on the same trip the next day, staying in the same camp.  
  
I was already packed, I wanted to be ready. I took a shower and then went to eat dinner. Going to bed after that. The point of the camp was we all went to some sort of remote area with enough supplies, barely, we were also left with a senior who was supposed to make sure we didn't kill each other. Camp was already set up, according Glorfindel, and we would just unpack.  
  
***  
  
It turned out that four hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, Éomer, Éowyn, Denera, Legolas, Carmen, Arwen, Estel, Niphredil, Boromir, Faramir, and me were on the trip. "How are we supposed to do the tents?" I asked. We had four large tents, and two small tents.  
  
"I dunno. Six tents, six girls, why not one girl to a tent? Legolas can go with Amriell if it makes him happy…" Éomer joked.  
  
"Excuse my brother, he has a very sick mind," Éowyn said and glared.  
  
"Don't worry, Éowyn," Arwen reassured her. "It's perfectly normal for a guy to have a sick mind."  
  
"Hey! That's not funny!" Faramir said.  
  
"How 'bout this," Denera said. "Normally it's three people to a large tent, but since hobbits are small, we can put four of them into a large tent. Carmen, Amriell and I can go into another large tent; Amriell and Arwen would kill each other if they had to share a tent. Éowyn, Niphredil and Arwen in another large tent. Two boys in the other small tent, the other three in the large one."  
  
"I think that's the best idea yet," Carmen said, enthusiastically. "A lot better than one girl to a tent. One to a tent indeed…" she eventually trailed off but continued muttering under her breath.  
  
We all agreed with Carmen, and soon camp was established. We were sitting around, waiting for our senior to arrive, he was late. "Sorry I'm late," someone called, sprinting into camp. "I needed to see to last minute arrangements."  
  
"Haldir?" I squealed, delighted. He was still my friend and we didn't get to spend much time together. Legolas' head shot up and he immediately scooted closer to me, a bit to protective.  
  
"Hi," he said. "I'm Haldir, would you care to tell me your names?" Everyone went around the circle, saying their name. Estel and Éomer, being popular liked him. Haldir was well liked, by everyone. Later that evening I caught Niphredil eyeing him. ~You really shouldn't worry~ I told myself. ~He knows better than to get mixed up with someone like her. ~  
  
Haldir and I talked for quite awhile, catching up. When I was done, ready to go and get ready for bed, Legolas tapped my shoulder. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"You are right now," I replied, giggling, a little too much sugar on my part, I had brought quite a bit of my twenty pound supply of candy, I thought it might be appreciated.  
  
"I meant in private," he said and sighed.  
  
"Okay," I said and grabbed his hand, dragging him deeper into the woods behind me.  
  
"Do you like Haldir?" he asked when we were a good ways away from camp.  
  
"Of course I do," I replied, just a bit punchy, I really should have eased up on the caffeine. "He's my friend."  
  
"I don't mean that way," Legolas replied.  
  
"Then what way to you mean?" I asked, a little clueless on my part for that matter.  
  
"As in a little more than friendship," he said. "Amriell, you aren't stupid or clueless."  
  
"No," I replied. "I used to, but it was just a childhood crush. Why? Don't tell me you were jealous of him."  
  
Legolas sighed and looked away. "I just don't want to lose you," he said.  
  
"I don't think you are in danger of losing me," I said and kissed him. "You're cute when you're jealous. Did you know that?"  
  
"No idea," he replied and kissed me. "It's reassuring though."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," he said, pulling me closer.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You're annoying, did you know that?"  
  
"Didn't have the faintest idea. But, really?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Fine," he said and kissed me again.  
  
I broke the kiss and grinned evilly, "I don't think that worked for the shutting up idea."  
  
"Good lord! We'd better get back to camp," he said and let go of me.  
  
A/N: That's all I have time for tonight! Review! I believe you and the little button are acquainted. Get to know it better.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	9. Camp, Day Two

A/N: I need to thank a few people. One, Elven Jedi for giving me the bitchy Arwen idea. Two, everyone else who reviewed and liked my story! I'm loving the reviews I get!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Does anyone have any idea of something to do?" Estel asked.  
  
"No," Boromir said. "Talk to Amriell or Haldir, they're the brains of our operation here."  
  
"Hey!" I said and threw a roll at him. He caught it and responded only to throw it back at me. "Just let me hit you with the roll and I won't have to go over there to kick your ass!"  
  
"Why?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Because I feel like it!" I replied.  
  
"Can you two stop it?" Faramir asked. "I can't believe you're my big brother. You act like a two year old!"  
  
"And you don't?" Éomer said.  
  
"Good lord, I can't believe I know these people," Denera said to Carmen and Haldir.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll grow out of it," Haldir replied.  
  
"When? In a hundred years?" Carmen asked.  
  
"That's it!" I shouted and tackled her.  
  
"What was that for?" she screeched.  
  
"I don't know. It just happened," I said.  
  
"Really, Amriell," Arwen sneered. "Can't you just take responsibility for your actions? Also, you are covered in dirt now."  
  
"What's wrong with dirt?" I demanded, standing.  
  
"It's dirt and well, it's dirty and unbecoming," Arwen said, looking at me like I was absolutely retarded.  
  
I scowled and reached down, grabbing a clod of dirt in my hand. I walked over to her and viciously ground the dirt onto her face. "Unbecoming? I think it's very becoming on you," I said, triumphant.  
  
"Amriell!" she shrieked. "You little demon! You are worse than any balrog."  
  
"Am I?" I asked sweetly. "I never knew."  
  
"Wow, cat fight, better stick around and watch," Niphredil sneered.  
  
"You shut up," I hissed, still staring at Arwen. "Unless you want dirt ground into your face too."  
  
"You wouldn't!" she shrieked.  
  
"What do you mean I wouldn't? I did it to Arwen, didn't I?" I said, glaring at her.  
  
"Amriell, can I have a word with you?" Haldir asked politely, taking my arm and dragged me out of camp. "What was that about?"  
  
"She needed it," I said defiantly. "Why?"  
  
"I'm only supposed to stay here for a day, to make sure you guys are all settled," he hissed.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I can't have you going and fighting with Arwen or Niphredil!"  
  
"Oh," I said.  
  
"Amriell, something's changed in you. I'm not sure I like it," Haldir said and turned around, letting go of my arm and walked back to camp.  
  
I stood there, hurt, just hurt. I never thought Haldir would ever say anything that hurt so much. Oh how wrong I was.  
  
I stayed in the woods for a time, just to be alone. I always felt alone, most of all when I was with people. When I was just by myself, in the woods, it was solitude, my haven. When I was with people, I realized how unlike them I was, how alone in the world I was.  
  
I had lost everything that I had loved, lost everything to the orcs. I had forfeited every principle I held dear to me, to get away from the frightening reality that chased me after my family died. I had lost all my friends when I ran from what I should have faced. In half a year, I had lost everything.  
  
When I returned to camp it was dark, everyone stared at me, and I took a seat in between Haldir and Legolas. "What took you so long?" Legolas asked me.  
  
"Felt like being alone," I replied.  
  
"Want any dinner?"  
  
"No, not really. Thanks though," I replied.  
  
We all sat and talked for a little, Arwen and I glared at each other and then ignored one another. "Anyone up for a game of spin the bottle?" Estel asked innocently and glanced at Arwen. I swear those two should just admit that they like each other and start dating…  
  
"Don't see why not," I said, I needed something to do.  
  
"Does anyone object?" Éomer asked, glancing around the circle. When no one spoke up, he said, "Well, we have something to do now."  
  
"Rules?" Carmen asked lazily, she was lying on her stomach, finishing the coke bottle we intended on using.  
  
"Uh. No boy kissing boy or girl kissing girl," Denera suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea," Arwen said.  
  
"Any other rules?" Haldir asked, grinning slightly.  
  
"None," Niphredil said.  
  
"Well than, who spins first?" Faramir asked, stealing the coke bottle from Carmen, who still hadn't finished, dumped it out and put it in the middle of the circle.  
  
"Hey!" Carmen said.  
  
"Uhhh," Legolas thought. "Seniors first?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why me?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Because you're supposed to be responsible," Boromir said.  
  
"Great," Haldir muttered, but got up and spun the bottle. Arwen, Niphredil, Carmen, Éowyn, me, Denera, Arwen, (if you haven't noticed I decided to exclude the boys from this list) Niphredil, Carmen, Éowyn, me. Wonderful. I have to make out  
  
"Should we have a minimum time?" Denera asked suddenly.  
  
"One minute?" Faramir asked. When no one objected, Faramir said, "One minute it is."  
  
"Can we just do this?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Sure, go ahead," Niphredil said. We kissed for a minute, when Estel, he had the watch, called time, we separated and moved apart. Up next, Arwen!  
  
Arwen spun the bottle, Faramir, Boromir, Estel, Éomer, Legolas, Haldir, Faramir, Boromir, Estel. Poor Estel. "Wait a sec!" I said. "Where are the hobbits?" (A/N: This means that the author lady forgot them. Oops)  
  
"Don't know, probably raiding the supplies," Haldir said.  
  
"Shouldn't we find them?" Denera asked.  
  
"I guess," Niphredil replied. With that, we all dispersed, looking for the hobbits. Éowyn eventually found them, eating our extra supplies.  
  
"You're missing a great game of spin the bottle," Boromir drawled. "Amriell just made out with Haldir, Arwen still needs to with Estel."  
  
"Shit! We missed this?" Pippin demanded.  
  
"Damn!" Merry said.  
  
"We're coming!" Frodo said as we all left to go back to our circle and game. When we reached our places again, Arwen and Estel kissed. "Four minutes," I said dryly. "Think that's enough?"  
  
"Um," Estel said.  
  
"Why doesn't Faramir just go?" Denera asked, she had a huge crush on him. Faramir spun, Niphredil, Carmen, Éowyn, me, Denera, Arwen, Niphredil, Carmen, Éowyn, me, Denera, Arwen, Niphredil, Carmen, Éowyn, me, Denera, Arwen, Niphredil, (this thing never stops, does it. That was some spin, It's gone around twice) Carmen. Carmen and Faramir made out and blah, blah.  
  
The game continued for a while. Don't think you would care about the results. You do? Well, here goes (I wrote them all down).  
  
Faramir = Carmen  
  
Niphredil = Legolas (Damn her!)  
  
Boromir = Denera  
  
Carmen = Pippin  
  
Sam = Niphredil  
  
Éowyn = Frodo  
  
Estel = (originally he spun and got Sam, but we had to change that) Carmen  
  
Pippin = me (he's a good kisser… Good thing Legolas isn't going to get a hold of this. For that matter, Haldir's better)  
  
Me = Sam  
  
Legolas = me (how did I get picked three times in a row?)  
  
Merry = Denera (wow, I'm off the hook)  
  
Éomer = Niphredil  
  
Denera = Estel  
  
Haldir = Arwen (poor guy)  
  
Arwen = Boromir  
  
Faramir = Denera (YAY! I'm lucky! I'm blessed! - Denera)  
  
Niphredil = Estel (Niphredil just got the evil eye from Arwen! Ha! HA HA!)  
  
Boromir = me (good lord! We'd better not have this pattern again)  
  
Carmen = Faramir (she just got a nasty look from Denera. Something like a "stay away from him, he's MINE!" look)  
  
Sam = Denera  
  
Éowyn = Éomer (brother sister. Weird. We didn't let them off the hook though. Heh heh! Oops! Shouldn't have laughed out loud, Éomer's glaring.)  
  
Estel = me (good kisser too. If Legolas find's this I am screwed…)  
  
Pippin = -----------  
  
That's where I fell asleep. So, I eventually, I think I'm going to skip on how; I don't have any idea, managed to get into my bed. 


	10. Capture the Flag

A/N: Nariko: Yes, Legolas is very, very cute. Elvea (cutting off rest of name): showing me the meaning of mortality? Scary. Well, here goes! (Does anyone agree with me that capture the flag is a very fun game?)  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
A week passed, when Haldir left, we lost what little decorum we had. Spin the bottle was played once a night. Whipped cream, marshmallow, and shaving cream fights were held. Once or twice we, the elves mainly, meaning Legolas and I (Niphredil and Arwen wouldn't want to walk that far) would "get lost" and wander into a nearby town and by extra candy and food, plus supplies. We also had a tendency to have "delays." I think you can guess what I mean.  
  
"So, we're still playing capture the flag?" Estel asked after breakfast. "Right?"  
  
"I think," I said and everyone nodded. "We just need to find flags, make boundaries, and jails. Rules too."  
  
"You forgot teams," Arwen muttered lazily.  
  
"Whatever," I had become "camp organizer." Me being the neat freak that I am. "So, rules?"  
  
"How about boundaries first?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Fine," I said. It took us fifteen minutes to mark and make boundaries. "Rules?"  
  
"We don't have jails," Merry suggested.  
  
"Why not? You need a logical reason," I replied.  
  
"Well, they're boring," he replied.  
  
"Any other suggestions to replace them?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," Pippin said. (A/N: love his accent in the movie. That was random.)  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Hostages," he said. "Prisoners of war. All we need is rope."  
  
"And how do you suppose we get them loose?" I demanded.  
  
"We all have daggers," he replied.  
  
"No spilling blood. If someone gets hurt with a dagger, we'll all be in for it," I said. "Anyone object?" It seemed that people liked the idea, no one objected. "Any other rules besides the normal?"  
  
"No more than two elves on a team, it would give one team an unfair advantage," Estel said.  
  
"Fine, you're right," I said. "Any other rules?" When no one said a thing, I moved on to the next subject. "We need a ref. Any volunteers?" Frodo raised his hand almost immediately. "Any objections to Frodo as a ref?" No answer. "Good, on to other stuff. Flag. We need a flag."  
  
"How about the two frisbees?" Éowyn said.  
  
"What frisbees?" I demanded.  
  
"The ones that some how made their way into the extra supplies," Carmen said.  
  
"How come I didn't know about this?"  
  
"You never look in there. You just do cooking and let us bring the supplies to you," Denera teased.  
  
"I'm sorry. Is it a felony?" I demanded.  
  
"Stop using big words. We're not in school right now," Faramir commanded.  
  
"Grrrrr. Okay, frisbees work. Can we throw them?"  
  
"Yes," Boromir said. "It's more fun that way."  
  
"Oh. Idea," I said.  
  
"Uh oh. Everyone wait a minute then run away in the other direction screaming," Denera said, wearing a fake look of horror.  
  
"Shut up. Well, we have practice swords, the dull ones and dull arrows," I said, thinking. "We could make this into a mock battle type of thing."  
  
"Cool," Legolas said. "Any objections?"  
  
"Hey! That's MY job!" I said.  
  
"So?" he replied.  
  
"You stole my line!" I replied.  
  
"Point?" he asked.  
  
"Can you two stop fighting?" Éomer asked, looking amused, greatly.  
  
"We need teams, team leaders," I said.  
  
"I think we should vote," Frodo suggested. "Everyone close your eyes. I'll count." Once we went through everyone's name and voted, we opened our eyes and Frodo announced, "Amriell and Legolas. Arwen, you're not allowed to vote for everyone."  
  
"It's a good thing we have the two lovebirds on separate teams. If they were on the same team, we'd either have them arguing the whole time or they wouldn't do a thing," Niphredil teased.  
  
"Not funny," I said, since it was camp, everyone seemed to forget popularity status.  
  
"It's the truth, Amriell, and you know it," she retorted.  
  
"Okay," I said. "Whatever. We need to choose teams. Legolas, you first."  
  
I don't feel like writing down what was said, so, here's the list.  
  
Legolas' team:  
  
Arwen  
  
Boromir  
  
Merry  
  
Sam  
  
Carmen  
  
Denera  
  
My team:  
  
Niphredil  
  
Estel  
  
Éomer  
  
Éowyn  
  
Merry  
  
Faramir  
  
"Okay. Everyone has ten minutes to plan!" Frodo said. "When I blow the whistle you guys can start." We had found Frodo a whistle, he would need it.  
  
My team and I ran to the far end, northwest corner, and buried the flag. Never said we couldn't. "So, we need a plan," I said.  
  
"I say we have Amriell go through the trees and scout, trying to find where the flag is. If it is in the trees, she just steals it and heads back, if not, she comes back and reports. We have Faramir, Niphredil and I stay and guard our side, mostly everyone stopping through to help now and again. Then we have Estel and Éowyn make a diversion and Merry sneaks in and throws the flag to Amriell who then runs back over here and we win," Éomer suggested.  
  
"Sounds good," Niphredil said, holding a bow. We were all armed, each with a dagger (Niphredil had a dull one with her too) and our choice of bow or sword. Me, I had both (yep. I'm armed to the teeth all right). Heh heh. "What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"We think of another plan," Faramir said.  
  
A shrill whistle split the air and I pulled myself into a tree. "See ya!" I said and started jumping in between trees. It was actually quickly climb to the highest place I can get, do a half jump half fall, catch a branch, and repeat process. Within five minutes I was at the border of our land. Did I mention that each team has a long piece of rope?  
  
I was looking around when suddenly I heard someone above me laugh. "It would have been smart to look up." Someone grabbed my arms and pulled them behind me, rendering me helpless. Legolas was my best guess. It sounded like him. It was defiantly a guy, Arwen wouldn't have climbed the tree, and neither would Carmen or Denera. Neither of them even know how.  
  
He quickly tied my hands and then picked me up in his arms. "There's no way you're getting down without your hands," Legolas said, grinning evilly.  
  
"You had better put me down!" I shrieked, beginning to panic. I never should have agreed to the rules.  
  
"Don't think so. You'd probably fall and kill yourself," he muttered.  
  
"I would not!" I screamed. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"I'm going to go find a gag, you're being really noisy. Then I'm going to put you under the careful guard of Merry and Sam."  
  
He did as he said and tied my ankles, otherwise I could just get up and run away. I sat for a while and problem solved. They had taken my sword and bow (damn them!) but I had hid my dagger in a place that would be hard to get at. Not gonna say where, bet you may be able to guess.  
  
So, I carefully, it was a long painful (not really, it was just painfully long) process. Sam and Merry weren't doing a very good job guarding. I cut the ropes that held my wrists and then cut the ropes the held my wrists, a little more tricky.  
  
I retrieved my sword, who cared about the arrows. I looked up, Sam and Merry still weren't paying attention. I spotted a likely looking branch and pulled myself up into the tree and dashed away.  
  
"Holy shit!" I heard Merry shout, I wasn't that far away. "She's gone!"  
  
"We're screwed. Don't think she knows that the flag is in that tree above where she was," Sam replied.  
  
~Here? ~ I asked myself. ~Sweet! ~ It took some doing to find the flag, it was way up there, I blame Legolas. I grabbed it and took off.  
  
I was sitting in a pine, there were some people marching around, probably guard duty. "Legolas! Boromir!" I heard Merry yell, panting. "We lost her."  
  
"What?" Legolas squeaked.  
  
"Lost her?" Boromir demanded.  
  
"Uh huh," Sam said, nodding.  
  
"Damn! Did she get the flag?" Arwen asked.  
  
"No, hope not," Merry said, still panting.  
  
I smothered a giggle with one hand and shifted my foot, sending an acorn tumbling onto Legolas' head. Oops. He looked up and yelled, "Hey! Get your ass back here, Amriell!" Then he proceeded and started to climb into the tree.  
  
"Make me," I replied and took off. I had a good head start on Legolas, haha! I eventually beat him across, we won. It seems Denera and Carmen had been taken hostage.  
  
"Good game," I said to Legolas, we were walking to the town.  
  
"Uh huh. I still don't see how you escaped," he pouted.  
  
"I hid my dagger in a very uncomfortable spot. It was very efficient, no one even thought to look."  
  
"You hid it there?!" he demanded, eyeing my chest.  
  
"You could say that," I replied. "Stop staring. You're making me uncomfortable."  
  
"Really?" he said and kissed me.  
  
"Are we going to have to run into another 'detour?'" I asked, breaking the kiss.  
  
"I think so. What about you?" he said and kissed me again.  
  
"Mmmm," I replied, it was a yes.  
  
A/N: All I have time for right now. Well, you know the drill.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	11. When Worlds Fall

A/N: Me? One of the best authors on the site? Seriously? I think I'm going to go cry now. *Bursts out into happy tears* Wow. I'm okay. Just to tell you, I love the reviews I get. I think that I'm going to be very, very happy for the rest of the day!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
A month at camp had passed, a very fun month for that matter. We went back to school, what a drag. Everything was as boring as normal, with the exception of an occasional reunion of the "campies." Meaning everyone at the camp. Haldir came occasionally. We played some of the camp games; mainly spin the bottle and truth or dare.  
  
"Truth or dare," I asked Estel.  
  
"Dare," he said casually.  
  
I thought for a moment, what should I do? I glanced at Arwen and smiled. I had managed to listen in on Arwen's conversations and learned that she adored Estel and I managed to pry until Estel admitted that he liked Arwen. Yet, neither of them had asked each other out, how annoying. "Ask Arwen on a date," I said, pleased with myself.  
  
Estel stared at me for a little, a dumb bunny look on his face. He shook his head and turned to Arwen, "will you go on a date with me?"  
  
"Yeah," Arwen said.  
  
The look on Estel's face turned from doubtfulness to disbelief. "What?"  
  
"I said, "yeah.' I'll go out with you," Arwen replied.  
  
"THAT'S GREAT!" Estel exclaimed. "I mean, uh, cool." Everyone cracked up, it was hilarious. "Okay. Legolas, truth or dare."  
  
"I'll take truth," Legolas said.  
  
Estel thought for a bit and then said, "Have you slept with Amriell yet?"  
  
"Hey!" I squeaked. "A bit on the personal side do ya think?"  
  
"Good question," Éomer said and high fived Estel.  
  
"Amriell, you're bright red," Denera hissed in my ear.  
  
"NO!" Legolas said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Faramir demanded.  
  
"Positive!" I said, cutting in. "I can verify."  
  
"Okay, Faramir, truth or dare," Legolas said.  
  
"Dare," Faramir said.  
  
"Find Katherine and kiss her. We all get to come along," Legolas said grinning evilly.  
  
"Kiss my brother's girlfriend? And get kicked in the balls by her? Are you serious?" Faramir demanded.  
  
Legolas nodded. "It's all part of the fun."  
  
"Me having a vital organ damaged is fun?" Faramir demanded.  
  
"Since when were nuts a "vital" organ?" Éowyn asked.  
  
"To all guys they are," Niphredil said.  
  
"I was joking Faramir," Legolas said, laughing hysterically.  
  
"That was SO not funny!" he said and all of us started laughing.  
  
"Yes it was," Carmen said.  
  
"The real dare is… I don't have a dare. You're off the hook," Legolas said, still cracking up.  
  
This continued for a while, ending with Denera turning bright red, Niphredil hiccupping, Arwen and Estel kissing (part of our great amusement), Carmen, Legolas, Faramir, Éowyn and I not being able to stop laughing, Boromir and Éomer making rude jokes (part of Denera's embarrassment), me stopping laughing long enough only to slap them (some of the jokes were about me), and the hobbits going off to find something to eat.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, I'm back," I said, pushing the door open.  
  
"Hi, how was it?" Katherine asked.  
  
"The reunion?" I asked.  
  
"No, the date," she replied.  
  
"Okay I guess," I replied, putting my stuff down.  
  
"What brings you back so late?" she asked, it was after 1:00 AM.  
  
"Nothing," I replied.  
  
"Did you make love with him?" she asked and giggled.  
  
"Katherine!" I protested.  
  
"You did!" Katherine squealed, Denera and Carmen weren't even here.  
  
"I did no such thing! Do you think that after what I did I'd even want to? Are you going to assume that eveytime I come in late, it wasn't just because we took a long walk and that I slept with him? I don't plan on sleeping with anyone anytime soon! I don't think I ever told you about the last time I had sex with someone! He raped me! I didn't want it, I wasn't paid, I didn't offer my body! My body was violated by another elf and I do not want to have sex again!" I yelled. "You aren't that narrow minded are you?"  
  
"Amriell, I-I-I" Katherine stuttered and then turned away.  
  
I hurt her and should have apologized, but I was too upset for that. I sat and brushed my hair for a while, and Arwen came in, things were getting better between us. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," I said sadly.  
  
"Something is wrong though," Arwen said, approaching me cautiously and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Will you tell me?"  
  
I slammed my brush down and whirled around, shrugging Arwen's hand off my shoulder, "Will you stop prying? You and everyone else! I can't have a secret now days can I?" I said.  
  
"I'm sorry for caring!" Arwen snapped.  
  
I turned around and ran out. I eventually made my way to the field. I sat down in the middle of it and curled up, hoping for good weather.  
  
***  
  
I made my way to Legolas' rooms, it was around noon. "How much do I have to pay to get laid Amriell?" a boy I barely knew asked me, grabbing my arm. I think he was senior.  
  
"What do you mean?" I demanded, struggling out of his hold.  
  
"We all know you're a whore. Why don't you come out and admit it? At least Niphredil was nice enough to tell us. Half the school knows anyway," he replied and a couple of his friends voiced agreement.  
  
"I am not a whore!" I said loudly and ran. I nearly ran into Arwen, she was walking down the hall. "Why did you tell?" I asked, I was close to tears.  
  
"Tell what?" she demanded.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!" I shrieked. "That 'secret!'"  
  
"Oh. That, I didn't tell anyone," Arwen said.  
  
"Then how come it's not a secret anymore?"  
  
"I must have let it slip," Arwen said. "To Niphredil. I'm sorry, I really, really am."  
  
There was sincerity in her voice, something I over looked. "Like HELL you are!" I whispered and ran past her.  
  
***  
  
I sat on Legolas' bed, he was taking a shower. I looked under it, I don't know what possessed me, and pulled out a brown paper bag and a bottle of something. I stood and opened the bag and plunged my hand in, pulling out a few pills and a bundle of weed. I looked at the bottle, beer. I trembled with fear, what was Legolas doing with these?  
  
"Amriell?" I heard a soft voice behind me ask.  
  
"What are these?" I demanded, turning around and shoving them into Legolas' chest. "What in hell are these? Why do you even fucking have them?"  
  
"Amriell I-" Legolas began but I cut him off.  
  
"This is the exact reason I left Lorien!" I said. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Amriell I-" Legolas said again. I turned to the door, starting to walk away. "Amriell, wait!"  
  
I turned and stared into his beautiful blues eyes. "It's over, Legolas," I whispered, shaking my head slightly. "It's over."  
  
With that I ran, my world was crashing down around me, everything. I stopped in one of the quiet side hallways, catching my breath. "Who can you go to?" I asked myself. I couldn't go to Katherine, not after the fight last night. Denera and Carmen wouldn't understand. I couldn't go to Arwen, she was part of this web of problems. I couldn't go to Legolas, I just couldn't. "Haldir," I whispered. "It has to be Haldir."  
  
I took me twenty minutes to find his room. I knocked on the door. "Hold on," I heard him call. The door opened a crack and Haldir looked at me. "Amriell?"  
  
"Can I come in?" I asked. "I need to talk to someone."  
  
He let me in and I immediately sat down on his bed, my energy practically drained. I told him everything; it just spilled out of my mouth. I told him about my drug addiction, prostitution, rape, fight, and what happened. "And so, that means I'm here," I said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier Amriell?" Haldir asked quietly, sitting next to me.  
  
"I was so ashamed!" I cried and felt the tears I thought I had lost forever well up in my eyes. "And the memories, all the memories, hurt so much!" with those words I burst out into tears.  
  
Haldir hesitantly put his arms around me and kissed my forehead, acting just like a brother, the brother I had lost. And so I cried. I cried for my family. I cried for Katherine. I cried for Legolas. I cried for Denera. I cried for Carmen. I cried for Arwen. And most of all, I cried for myself.  
  
I don't know how long I cried, and how long Haldir held me in his arms and whispered soothing words and stroked my hair, trying to comfort me. I eventually stopped crying, and fell asleep, oblivious that I was still in Haldir's room.  
  
A/N: I just changed the little genre thing. It's not humor. What do you think?  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	12. Love?

Chapter Twelve  
  
I awoke, slightly confused as to where I was. I turned over and realized that I was still in Haldir's arms, he was sleeping at my side. I was lucky that Haldir had his own rooms, it would add on to all stories if someone knew I was here. I lifted myself up for a bit and looked at Haldir. Maybe it wasn't just a childhood crush, maybe I actually did love him, but I had been to blind to see it. And maybe, I didn't love Legolas, maybe it was just lust. Maybe, just maybe.  
  
I lay back down and rested my head on Haldir's chest, it was so comforting there. I eventually went back to sleep, it was a Sunday.  
  
***  
  
"What do you plan on doing?" Haldir asked, it was after lunch and I still hadn't left his room.  
  
"I don't know," I admitted. "Probably go back to my room, find Katherine, apologize. Apologize to Arwen too. I'm going to need my friends if I'm to get through this."  
  
"Legolas?" Haldir asked gently.  
  
"There is nothing to do except avoid him. There is no turning back in a relationship like that. He had drugs AND alcohol, two things I can't face again. Not after- after that," I said, swallowing the lump of sadness in my throat. "My world collapsed and I need to build a new one, I can't start over again with Legolas. I can't undo the past or run from it, I learned that the hard way," I lowered my voice to a whisper, I thought I was going to start crying again.  
  
"You're more grown up then most our age," Haldir said and hugged me. I felt the warm trickle of tears on my cheek, moving on is so hard. No wonder many dwell in the past, living off memories.  
  
I never realized how much I missed the ability to cry. I had spent so much energy trying to avoid it, I had gotten the misconception that tears were a sign of weakness and locked my tears away.  
  
I eventually stopped crying and left, Haldir told me that I could stop by anytime, just to talk. I walked down to my rooms, I needed to find Katherine.  
  
I went into our rooms, quietly opening and shutting the door. "Hey" Katherine said softly, she was sitting on her bed, it seemed she just took off her headphones.  
  
"Hey, Katherine, I'm sorry I snapped," I said quietly. "It wasn't fair of me to say those things."  
  
"But, Amriell, it wasn't fair of me to tease you like that. I should have never said that, I should have known you would not do that," Katherine said and got up.  
  
"So, all's forgiven and we can be friends again?" I asked.  
  
Katherine nodded. "Arwen's been in hysterics since yesterday after noon," Katherine told me. "She's really worried about you. I think she's worried that you'll go and kill yourself. Where have you been anyway, we were worried."?"Haldir's room," I said. "Legolas and I got in a fight, it's over between us. I hope Niphredil is happy," I added bitterly.  
  
"Damn," Katherine said. "One bad thing after another. Poor girl."  
  
"Oh, and for your information, I did not have sex with him. We're just friends," I said. ~Wish we were more though~ I added silently. "I cried myself to sleep over there," I said. "Where's Arwen?"  
  
"In the southeast courtyard," Katherine said.  
  
"Thanks," I said and headed out.  
  
***  
  
I found Arwen, she was sitting there, doing nothing except stare at the ground and her hands. I sat down next to her quietly. "Amriell?" she said, looking up.  
  
"Arwen, I-" I started.  
  
"Wait. Amriell, I never should have told Niphredil, I'm sorry," Arwen said softly. "Niphredil and I just got in a fight about it too."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," I said.  
  
"Don't be," Arwen told me. "She never should have told anyone. I never should have tried to learn."  
  
"Oh," I said, there wasn't much to say.  
  
"Can we be friends?" she asked politely.  
  
"I think so," I replied. "We never did get off on the right foot, did we."  
  
"So, we're friends," Arwen said and smiled.  
  
"Friends," I agreed.  
  
***  
  
I sat watching the door. "Amriell, you really shouldn't worry this much," Arwen told me. "Legolas isn't going to do a thing."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" I replied. I saw him walk in, and got up. "Gotta go, see ya later."  
  
"Amriell, wait, I'll go with you," Katherine said and stood. It was a week after the incident and we had developed a plan. I was generally escorted from class to class by one of my friends; it generally kept people from approaching me. In class, no one dared and I generally could lose them in the halls if worst came to worst.  
  
"I don't need an escort," I said. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Denera asked.  
  
"Positive," I lied.  
  
I did make it back; everyone was either at lunch or in their rooms. I put my stuff away and headed upstairs, I was going to visit Haldir. I visited daily; it was just something I did. I sometimes fell asleep over there, and none of my friends even asked, they all knew where I was, it wasn't that hard to guess.  
  
"Hi," I said when Haldir opened the door.  
  
"Hey Elly," he said, using my nickname. Actually, he was the only one allowed to use it. "How are you?"  
  
"Pretty good, getting better," I replied, stepping in. I had my book bag; I needed to do homework for Gandalf. "You?"  
  
"Good," he said. "What homework did Gandalf give you?"  
  
"An essay on Elbereth," I said.  
  
"That sucks. I had to do it last year," he said. "Want help?"  
  
"Sure," I said, sitting down on the floor.  
  
***  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow," I said, gathering up my stuff. I walked out of his rooms and nearly ran into someone. "I-" I began and then stopped. I was looking into a pair of azure eyes that were all too familiar. "Legolas? What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
His eyes were filled with pain, loneliness and sadness "Amriell, can we talk?" he asked.  
  
"I guess," I said, at this moment I was pretty unsure about it.  
  
"Those weren't mine," Legolas said.  
  
"Whose were they then?" I demanded.  
  
"I don't know," he said. "I talked to Éomer, Estel, Boromir, and Faramir. They don't belong to either of them. They must have belonged the person who stayed there before me."  
  
"You are a terrible liar Legolas," I said coldly. "No one was there before you, the rooms were cleaned out over the summer, and none of your room mates would, I've known them for a long time. That leaves that they belong to you." Legolas apparently had nothing to say to that. "It's over Legolas. I'm beginning to wonder what was there. Because I see nothing," I told him.  
  
I might have realized how much I hurt him and maybe that he was telling the truth if I only looked past the pain and rage I felt. I am so easily blinded, it's amazing. I only see what I want to, nothing more, nothing less. Maybe there was something there.  
  
A/N: Hmmmmm. Yep. It's happened again. I've nearly written myself into a dead end. This is sort of going the way I planned it to. Sort of. It's beginning to swerve away from the plot I had planned though! It's not working!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	13. Amends

Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Arwen?" I asked, seeing if she was awake. She actually had the bed closest to me.  
  
"Amriell? You're still up too?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"Yeah. Couldn't sleep," I replied.  
  
"Oh," she said back.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"You just did," she replied dryly. "But, ask away."  
  
"How did you ever find out about – about, well you know?"  
  
"I went with Father to Lothlorien. He was talking with you and Celeborn in Celeborn's study and I listened at the door. I didn't get it all right away, no one flat out said it, but I eventually got it," Arwen replied.  
  
"Oh. Do you think Legolas was telling the truth?" I asked. I had told them about my conversation (odd way of putting it. It was more he talked I yelled.) with Legolas.  
  
"I don't know. If he is doing drugs or drinking, I think that if you wanted him to, he'd stop. Then again, he doesn't seem like the kind of person who does drugs," Arwen said thoughtfully.  
  
"Did I seem like the kind of person who would do drugs?" I asked.  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.  
  
"Well, you were depressed and people often start doing drugs when depressed. No because you always seemed to perfect, sensible, and just you to do drugs," Arwen said after a moment.  
  
"What do you think I should do?" I asked.  
  
"I think you should sit down with Legolas, in a nice quiet, private place where you won't be disturbed and talk it through. The only reason your mad is he never told you, right?" Arwen said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, tell him that you won't be mad if he tells you the truth, the truth may make things easier or harder. If he is really telling the truth, forgive him. If you didn't you'd be causing yourself more heart ache than is needed. Besides, people know you and Legolas broke up, so if you guys get back together than you may not need to worry so much about your, um, annoying guy problems," Arwen replied.  
  
I giggled at her last comment, it was funny. "Are you sure?" I asked her, I had felt quite a lot of guilt about being so hard on Legolas.  
  
"Pretty sure. Please don't hold me to it though," Arwen replied.  
  
"I won't. I'm not sure I'm going to do it though," I said, turning over. "I still haven't really decided what to do."  
  
"Go to sleep. Think it over in the morning," Arwen replied. "That's what I'm gonna do anyway."  
  
"G'night,' I said. "Thanks for the advice, I'll think it over."  
  
***  
  
"Can we talk? Like, now, somewhere private?" I asked, Legolas from behind, it was at lunch and he was eating with his friends. He chocked on something, and Estel patted him on the back.  
  
"Amriell?" he demanded, gasping. He turned around and stared at me. "I gue-"  
  
"Oh good," I said, grabbed his arm and dragged him off, outside.  
  
"This is a change," he said dryly.  
  
"I got some advice from Arwen, I thought it over and decided to try it," I told him. "Legolas, I want the truth. I'm beginning to get the feeling that I over reacted and that I should give you the benefit of the doubt. And if they are yours, I won't be mad if you tell me the truth," I said.  
  
"They aren't mine. We talked it over in our room and didn't figure out who's they were. At the moment, I believe they are in the school dumpster," he said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, now don't I feel smart. "I should be able to trust you and I do. Life's just been beating up on me, I don't think I have the right to take it out on you though."  
  
"It's okay," Legolas said and I noticed the glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
  
"Can you forgive me?" I asked.  
  
"Of course," he said. "I'd just like to know what's going on."  
  
"Here goes," I said. So, I gave him an explanation, not as in depth as the one I gave Haldir, but not at all vague. "Can we be friends, just friends, for a while though?" I asked.  
  
I saw a small amount of hope fade from Legolas' eyes. Is this what you want? I asked myself. He doesn't want it, he loves you. Do you love him? There were no answers to that question except for yes. "If you want," he said almost sadly and got up to leave.  
  
I made one of those instantaneous decisions. "Legolas!" I called, running after him. "Wait!" He turned around, looking startled. I stood on my toes and kissed him, hard, I think I managed to bruise mine, and his, lips.  
  
He stood and blinked for a moment. "Isn't that a bit more than friendship?" he asked.  
  
"I changed my mind," I said, nodding. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Not in the least," Legolas said and kissed me, pulling me closer to him.  
  
A/N: For those of you who don't like me for trashing Legolas, does that fix things? And no, you cannot copy me, Kylara. But, if you have a similar story, write it. Don't steal all of my ideas though! So, whenever it's written, I'll look for it and review. Now, I wrote myself out but, it's not going as planned. Funny, this is the only story that hasn't done so. Oh well.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	14. Falling

A/N: Sorry bout the delay. I had tons of homework and a story I wanted to finish so I got side tracked on this one. So, new chapter have fun!  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
I carefully climbed up the tree, why Glorfindel was making me, a Lothlorien elf, do a ropes course was beyond me. In Lorien we use ropes strung through trees as one of the main ways of transportation. Heck, I was *born* in a tree. It was me against Legolas and I was so going to win. I was already at least five feet higher than him.  
  
At the top of the tree a rope had been strung, I grabbed it and started to pull myself, hand over hand as required. About halfway across, when Legolas reached the rope, I looked down. I was fifty feet up in the air and was looking down at students. Plus I was only holding onto the rope with one hand. Wow. In Lorien, we generally ran across the ropes. My palm was getting really slippery and I did the one thing that would have been not so good. I fell.  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes and moaned, my head was pounding and my arm really, really, REALLY hurt. I was lying on my back in a white room, I knew the men in the white coats were going to come for me, but was it necessary for them to come when I was in school? "Ooookay," I muttered. "Now, where am I?"  
  
"You're in the medical wing, you have a concussion and a broken arm," a friendly voice, Haldir's, said. "You had a very nasty fall."  
  
"How'd you know?" I demanded, struggling up.  
  
"Glorfindel told me, I'm his aid in seventh period," Haldir replied. "I'm surprised that you, a Lorien elf of all people, fell."  
  
"I knew you would be as so kind to say something like that," I muttered.  
  
Haldir laughed and smiled at me. "You know, because you have a concussion means you are excused from a weeks worth of school," he said. "That should make you feel better."  
  
I grinned, being excused from a weeks worth of school means no make up work. "Cool. I wonder if I'll be able to escape from this part of the mad house though," I said thoughtfully.  
  
Haldir chuckled. "Hey, I hate to go but I have a lot of homework that I need to do," he said, getting up. "Sorry."  
  
"It's ok, don't worry 'bout it. Go do your homework, it'll be good for you," I replied, lying back down. Within minutes after Haldir left, I fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
I was sitting at lunch nearly a week later, when some guy, a senior, his name was Brian, came up to me. "Hey Amriell, what are you charging tonight?" he asked casually. Damn, I thought. Is this all they think about?  
  
I turned around slowly, speaking as I turned. "My arm may be broken and I may not be able to punch you but I can still do this," I said and flipped him off when I was facing him. "Sit on it and rotate bastard," I said calmly.  
  
He looked entirely pissed and turned away. "Go Amriell! Go Amriell!" Denera and Carmen chanted in the background.  
  
"You go girl!" Katherine said, patting my back.  
  
"Do you think that was wise?" Arwen whispered in my ear.  
  
I shrugged visibly, obviously confusing Katherine, Denera and Carmen. I wasn't quite sure if it was or wasn't wise. Not that I really cared either.  
  
"We only have two quarter's left as of today!" Legolas said excitedly as he walked up to us.  
  
"That's half a year, half of a very long year," I muttered. "Are you going to stay for the summer?"  
  
"Nope, Father wants me to come home and visit," he replied.  
  
"Oh," I said, downcast. All my friends except Haldir were going home for the summer.  
  
"I'll probably have to visit my brother in the university here. So I can come by every now and again," Legolas told me. "Don't look so upset."  
  
"Are you sure?" I demanded.  
  
"Almost positive," Legolas said and smiled.  
  
"You know we do have a trail ride today after school," Carmen mentioned.  
  
"We do?" I yelped. "Why didn't I know this? Why do I have to miss this?" Broken arms and trail rides don't mix.  
  
"No one told you because you aren't allowed to go to gym for the next month or so," Denera said dryly.  
  
"It's not fair!" I moaned. Gym was a favorite class.  
  
"Would you prefer to break your arm again?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No, not really," I replied and got up. "In that case, I'm going back to my room, if anyone wants to find me, I'll be there." I headed out the door.  
  
***  
  
"I still can't believe that you fell from that rope!" Haldir said laughing. "Lorien elves aren't supposed to fall!"  
  
"You don't need to rub it in," I mumbled, gently kicking his shin. The others were on a trail ride and I was left in the library with Haldir. "I need you to quiz me on these plants for science," I said, handing him a list.  
  
"Okay. Athelas," he said.  
  
"Kingsfoil, a healing plant," I replied.  
  
"Good. Alfirin," he said.  
  
"A golden flower that grew in the fields of Lebennin," I said, inspecting a fingernail.  
  
"Hey," Legolas said, slipping into the seat next to me.  
  
"Your back?" I asked.  
  
"Well I'm here, aren't I?" he asked.  
  
"I guess," I said, inspecting the nails on my other hand.  
  
"You do remember that you have detention today for kicking Adam," Legolas commented.  
  
"Oops," I said and rolled my eyes.  
  
"You forgot," he said.  
  
"You could say that. Bye! Gotta go!" I said and scrambled out of the library. 


End file.
